Believe in love
by Sammyangel
Summary: Annabelle McCartney has never known her father, but a move to the Gold coast might make it possible. Along with her mother, she'll deal with school, relatives and the mermaid secret. And being friends with her Dad, but can Charlotte stop him from being with Cleo all his life or will he believe in his 14 year old daughter and believe in love?
1. Prolouge

**Ok, I wanted to try a H20 fanfiction and so here it is and I own Annabelle. Read and Review please.**

**Summary- Cleo was pregnant after breaking up with Lewis, and so when Lewis put Cleo's locket on charlotte. He said that he knew she was pregnant and accused her of cheating on him while they were together and told her he never wanted to see her again. So the phone call never happened, but she did get caught near Draden's reef with sharks but got away when Rikki and Emma went to see max and dropped squid so she could get away, so she went to mako to rest until the middle of the night then went home and packed clothes and photos to run away. Fourteen years later Cleo is a single mother to her and Lewis's daughter Annabelle. And they move back to the Gold coast and so does Lewis with Charlotte. Can Annabelle help her Father figure out her mother never died unlike the police report said and get over the guilt he has about not apologizing to her before her disappearance? Along with school, friends, and Annabelle being a mermaid. Can she bring her parents together like they should have been along?**

* * *

In the middle of the night after she got away from the sharks, Cleo Sertori arrived and went through the back door of her house and through the living room up the stairs to her room. Or former room, Cleo sighed as she found her suit case and started to put clothes etc. into the bag.

She looked in her dresser drawer and found the pregnancy test and held it in her hand and decided to put it where it was semi-easy to find, so they will have some clue what had happened.

Cleo grabbed a picture of her, Rikki and Emma and smiled sadly and put it back. She goes over to her desk and sees a picture of her and Lewis hugging each other with Lewis's head on her shoulders.

_"Well, that will never be the same." Cleo thought as she put the picture in the bag. Then looks under her bed and takes two scrapbooks and puts them in the suit case._

The relationship between Cleo and Lewis had started when they were kids but grew as they grew until one day, they admitted their feelings and became boyfriend and girlfriend. That relationship went on for a few months until the girls got new powers during a full moon and Lewis started to smother and irritate her. Cleo smiled and rubbed her abdomen. She knows she'll never regret loving Lewis or making love with him, but he now has charlotte and doesn't want to know her anymore.

_"Well, that's everything except the furniture." Cleo commented, then looked back at her childhood bedroom and left for good._

As she walks out of the house and away from her life, friends and the father of her child.

_"I don't know when or how but I'll get Lewis back not just for me but for our child." Cleo thought as she smiled and a tear slid down her cheek._

**_~14 years later~_**

"Annabelle! Its time to get up!" Cleo shouted up to her daughter's bedroom. "That girl and her sleeping habits." Cleo muttered, shaking her head.

Up in her room, Annabelle was just getting up and stretched and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

She has a tan skin tone, dark brown hair very much like her mother but has blue eyes like her father. She put on blue jean shorts, a tank top with a t-shirt over it and her hair in a pony tail.

Annabelle came down to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal and sat at the table and started eating.

"So, want me to help you pack the rest of your stuff?" Cleo asked

Annabelle nodded unsure. "I want to move but my childhood is here." she admitted

"I know but you'll be closer to Amelia and Sam." Cleo reminded her daughter.

Amelia and Sam are Emma and Rikki's daughters who are about a few years younger than Annabelle. But it didn't matter to her they were the closest to her age as friends and sisters.

"Alright, lets finish packing." Cleo urges her daughter.

Cleo and Annabelle went upstairs to Annabelle's room. Everything was basically packed up except for the few photos and clothes.

Cleo noticed a picture of her and Annabelle at the beach together with chocolate ice cream smeared on her daughters face.

"You look very beautiful in this picture." Cleo said as she put it in a box near daughters suitcase.

"Do you think once we get to the house you can show me where Dad used to fish?" Annabelle asked. She always wanted to know her Dad.

"Sure. Of course." Cleo smiled. She loved to tell her daughter about her father even though it hurt.

After everything in the house in boxes were packed up and loaded in to the moving van, Cleo and Annabelle got into the car and followed the moving van to the Gold Coast.

An hour later, Cleo and her daughter pulled up to their new house. The two women helped the movers put the boxes in the right rooms, after that the movers put the furniture in the rooms. Now all Cleo and Annabelle needed to do is arrange the furniture the way they wanted it.

The arranging of the furniture took about an hour and forty-five minutes. And both women wanted to get out of the house.

"Hey, mom can we go and find dad's old secret fishing spot?" Annabelle asked eagerly.

Cleo nodded and both walked out of the front door and started to walk towards the beach and walked north until the saw a small secluded group of rocks up and down the beach.

"Here we are. Your dad's old fishing spot." Cleo announced

"Wow. this is perfect for fishing and swimming." Annabelle said as she walked closer to the water and felt the water rush over her feet.

"You know you'll start to turn into a mermaid soon." Cleo reminded her daughter.

"Yeah, and I'll like that but I'm also a little apprehensive about it." Annabelle admitted. When Annabelle was nine, she discovered the scrapbook that had pictures of her mother as a mermaid along with Emma and Rikki. Then Cleo explained that the mermaid genes could be passed on to Annabelle when she was close to her 15th birthday.

"You love the water, you always have and don't worry Emma, Rikki and I will help with your powers." Cleo soothed her daughter.

**_Meanwhile somewhere near the beach..._**

A couple looked at the house and smiled. The blond haired man looked at his girlfriend and smiled. "Its good to be back isn't it?" Lewis said

"Yes it is!" The red haired woman looked at the house and smiled.

"Not going anywhere anytime soon." Lewis smirked

Charlotte smiled and pulled Lewis into a kiss. Neither knew that being back in the Gold coast would bring the past back up to the surface. Along with old feelings certain people thought they buried a long time after they put them behind.


	2. The first meeting

After being at the fishing spot for a little longer, mother and daughter decided to go shopping before Cleo starts her job the next morning and Annabelle starts school in the next few days. And went to the Juicenet for juices before heading home.

"So, are you ready for school in a few days?" Cleo asked Annabelle as they sat down in a booth.

Annabelle grinned "Yep, I can't wait." she said excited and nervous.

"Hey, don't be nervous Anna-banana. You'll do fine." Cleo reassured her daughter grinning, using her nickname.

"Mom!" Annabelle groaned, hiding her face in her hands and smiling.

"Hey, I can only call you that and you know it." Cleo smiled teasingly.

_"True, but dad might've called me that too if he knew about me being his daughter." Annabelle thought knowing it was in a way both of her parents fault._

"Yeah, only you, aunt Emma and Rikki." Annabelle retorted smiling confident.

Cleo nodded " I think it time to go home and relax." Cleo suggested.

"Alright." Annabelle said getting up and grabbing her shopping bags and walking home with her mother.

**~ The next morning~**

Cleo woke up and turned on her side and looked at the clock it was 5:15 and even though she didn't have to be at work until seven she still got up. After taking a shower, she got dressed in blue jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of sandals. She caught a glimpse of the picture of her and Lewis.

Cleo sighed _"I know that none of this would've happened if I didn't break up with him. But Charlotte did tell him lies about the father of our daughter." Cleo thought reflecting._

After leaving the room, Cleo walked into the kitchen and started to make pancakes for her and Annabelle because she knew when her daughter woke up she will be hungry, so she decided to make breakfast instead of Annabelle getting a bowl of cereal again.

_"Soon I'm going to teach her to make something that doesn't come from a box." Cleo thought as she stirs the pancake mix._

After eating her breakfast, Cleo wrote a note to Annabelle and walked out the door and drove to work.

When Cleo arrived she was a little lost. The marine park had changed little but things had probably changed. She saw someone walking towards the pool.

"Hey, can you tell me where the supervisor's office is?" Cleo asked the man who seemed familiar.

"Yea, let me show you." He said as he led her inside the building and the supervisor's office was down the hall and the first door on the right.

Cleo turned to the man and smiled "Thank you, if you hadn't helped me I'd still be lost." Cleo admitted, smiling softly

"No problem." Lewis said, smiling then walked away

"_Lewis hasn't changed a bit has he?" Cleo thought smiling as she saw him walk away._

Cleo knocked on the door and opened the door to see a red-haired woman looking at papers on the desk.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Davis and I'm here to see the supervisor." Cleo said using a fake name

Charlotte looked up "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Charlotte Watsford." Charlotte said smiling holding her hand out for Cleo to shake.

_"Great! Charlotte's my boss. What else could go wrong!" Cleo ranted but on the outside she smiled and shook Charlotte's hand._

_**~Meanwhile with Annabelle~** _

Annabelle woke up and looked at the clock it was 9:45 A.m. And she got up and went downstairs and saw a plate of pancakes and a note. Annabelle picked it up and read the note.

_ Annabelle, here is your breakfast. I thought since you are probably tired of cereal I made pancakes. I think it's time for you to learn how to make a meal that's not from a box. Anyway there's money for lunch on the kitchen table since I haven't gone grocery shopping. Which I won't do until after work so expect me home late tonight. -Mom_

Annabelle smiled her mother was right she needed more responsibility, so after she ate she cleaned off the plate and put the plate into the dish washer. She decided to go swimming, so she put on a one-piece swimming suit and blue jean shorts and headed down to the beach and then went to the secret spot.

When she got there she saw a man with blond hair that she didn't recognize.

"Hey, I didn't know that anybody knew about this place." Annabelle shouted

The man turned around and Annabelle recognized him as Lewis McCartney, her father. She was shocked but didn't show it.

"I thought the same that nobody knew about this place." Lewis said looking at her

"I'm sorry I found this place on accident yesterday, and I thought I'd come back and swim." Annabelle explained

"It's fine, I'm Lewis-" Lewis said, but was interrupted

"McCartney, I know. I'm Annabelle Davis" Annabelle said using the fake last name her mom's using.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Annabelle." Lewis said smiling as he shook her hand.

"So, what's a famous marine biologist like you being in the Gold coast?" Annabelle asked

Lewis shook his head "So you recognized me? Well, I wanted to take a load off and get back to my roots." Lewis said smiling brightly.

"So you grew up around here." Annabelle concluded, already knowing that piece of information.

Lewis nodded "What about you? Where did you grow up?" Lewis asked curiously.

"I grew up in Brisbane with my Mom." Annabelle answered

"Oh, Just you and your mom. What about your dad?" Lewis asked

Annabelle refused to look in his eyes " I never knew my Dad. He left before I was born. I really don't want to talk about it." Annabelle said, her voice cracked

"Ok, I'm sorry that had happened." Lewis sympathized. Annabelle looked into her father's eyes and saw that the feeling was genuine.

Annabelle wiped the tears out of her eyes and changed the subject. "I recognized you because I'm interested in science." Annabelle admitted

"I kind of figured that. What types of science" Lewis questioned.

"Marine Biology and Astronomy." Annabelle answered

"So, school starts in a few days." Lewis commented

"Yes, School starts in a few days and I'm seriously nervous." Annabelle confirmed smiling nervously

"Why?" Lewis wondered "_Her smile reminds me of Cleo's a little. But that's impossible." Lewis thought shaking his head observing her face._

"Because I don't want to be teased again." Annabelle said looking down and saw the time on her watch.

"Oh, I'm sorry I have to go home I'm supposed to be back by 4 o' clock and It's 3:30 now." Annabelle explained quickly

"I understand, but I'll see you tomorrow?" Lewis asked

"Sure, I'll be back." Annabelle shouted back as she ran home.

**_~When Cleo gets home~_**

Cleo walks in the front door with grocery bags in her arms and saw her daughter in the living room watching TV.

"Hey, Anna-banana I need some help putting the food away." Cleo asked her daughter.

"Alright." Annabelle said, then got up and helped her mother put the food in the fridge.

After putting all the food away except what they are making for dinner.

"So what did you do today?" Cleo asked her daughter curiously while making dinner.

"I went down to the fishing spot and swam, but I kind of forgot about lunch." Annabelle told sheepishly smiling big.

"Ok, what about you mom?" Annabelle asked

"I started my job and found out that Charlotte is my boss. So that means your dad is in town also." Cleo said unhappily and happy at the same time.

"I'm so sorry mom. And since Dad's in town maybe you could try to be friends again." Annabelle suggested

"Maybe we can." Cleo agreed smiling.

"Alright I'm full. Night mom." Annabelle said cheerfully

"Night Annabelle." Cleo said hugging her daughter

_"She's more chipper now than ever. I know she ran into her father but I'll let her tell me when the time is right or I'll ask her soon." Cleo thought, suspicious._

* * *

**_So that's the second chapter and don't worry things will speed up as Annabelle finds a relative as one as her teachers and what she finds out what people think happened to her mother. Please read and review! and I'll update faster. I don't own H20: Just add water but I own the plot and Annabelle._**


	3. The SHOCKING first day

Over the next few day's went by in a blur for Annabelle. From getting school supplies and schedules to enjoying her time with her father and Sam and Amelia. Now it's the day before school and she's enjoying the last few daylight hours before dinner with her dad.

"School start's tomorrow right? And I know you'll be great." Lewis reassured his daughter.

"Yes it is. You're sure I'll be great? Because I think that I'm not going to fit in" Annabelle asked meekly

"Yes! over the last few days you have proved to be one of the brightest and smartest young girls I have met." Lewis pointed out.

Thank you. I haven't gotten many compliments except from my mom, her friends, my friends and teachers." Annabelle admitted looking down smiling shyly.

"Well, people should be ashamed tease you and to not notice your intelligence and beauty." Lewis said

Both father and daughter looked out at the sea and saw the sun starting to set.

"Well, try not to be nervous. And remember the kids in your grade are new too but they are from around here. There is nothing to be nervous about." Lewis said calmly while watching the sunset.

"Thanks. That's great advice. There's no reason to be nervous." Annabelle realized watching the sunset admiring the beauty.

Annabelle noticed the time. "I have to go, I want to have some time with my mom before I go to bed." Annabelle explained why she had to go.

Lewis nodded "Go ahead. Parents are important especially since you could only have one. And try to come here tomorrow if you can." Lewis said understanding.

Annabelle nodded "I'll try." Annabelle said as she runs as fast as she can.

_**~At home~**_

Annabelle rushed through the front door and closed it hoping that her mom didn't notice.

"Annabelle? is that you?" Cleo shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom it's me." Annabelle said, coming into the kitchen

"So, how was your day with your Dad?" Cleo asked as if she was asking about the time or the weather.

Annabelle froze "_Damn, I can't believe she found out. I was trying to find the right time to tell her." Annabelle thought solemnly_

Annabelle looked at her mother "How did you find out?" Annabelle asked quietly

"I always knew, I was just waiting for you to tell me." Cleo said as she hugged and kissed her daughters forehead.

"I was going to tell you but-" Annabelle started to say but was interrupted.

"You didn't want me to disapprove or be mad that your spending time with Lewis while I'm not." Cleo finished her daughters reasoning, smiling

"Thank you for understanding." Annabelle whispers

After that the two women ate dinner and watched TV until Annabelle went upstairs to go to bed. Annabelle set her alarm for 5:50 A.m. so she could have time to listen to the radio while she got dressed.

_**~The next morning~**_

At 5:50 the radio turned on. "_Good morning! Gold coast. It's the first day of school, so here's a song to cheer you up! 'No ordinary girl' by Kate Alexa." The radio DJ said. Then the song blasted through the speakers. _

Annabelle groaned as she sat up and stretched then started to raid her closet until she found a blue blouse with the pattern of waves on it, dark blue jeans and Velcro purple sandals.

Annabelle came down stairs with her backpack and went into the kitchen and put it on the seat next to her. Cleo put a plate of toast with jam and scrambled eggs with salt and pepper on them along with a glass of milk in front of her daughter. Annabelle started to eat the food slowly.

Annabelle's cell phone beeped indicating she had a text.

_Hey, have a fun first day and don't be nervous.-Lewis._

Annabelle smiled brightly seeing the text. "A text from your dad." Cleo summarized seeing her daughter's smile.

Annabelle nodded "Can you drop me off please." Annabelle asked her mother

"Sure. Are you ready?" Cleo asked her daughter

Annabelle nodded and grabbed her backpack, schedule and map of the school then walked out the door and went to the car.

Twenty minute later, the car was in front of the high school. Annabelle looked at the building nervously.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Bye, and make good choices" Cleo told and advised her daughter

"Bye, mom. And I'll make the right choices." Annabelle assured her mom as she stepped out of the car and the car drove away.

Annabelle walked around trying to find her first period but she bumped into someone causing her to drop her stuff.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see where-" Annabelle said as she looked up at the person but she saw deep green eyes and blond hair.

"No, it's my fault. I'm Chris." Chris said as he held his hand out for her to shake

Annabelle shook his hand. "I'm Annabelle and I'm trying to find N123." Annabelle said kind of lost.

"Oh, it looks like we have the same first period." Chris said as he lead hr to their science class.

Both Annabelle and Chris sat in the front and it was a few minutes before the bell that students poured into the classroom. Another few minutes and the bell rang. A blonde haired, blue eyed woman who looked about 29 years old.

"Hello, I'm Kim Sertori and I'll be your science teacher for the year." Kim said to the class then starts taking attendance.

Annabelle's eyes widened "_Aunt Kim's my science teacher! I can't believe this, What else is going to happen?" Annabelle thought shocked_

"Annabelle Davis" Ms. Sertori called out

Annabelle looked up "Here" Annabelle called out looking into her teacher/Aunt's eye's.

_"Is it just me or does Annabelle Davis look a lot like Cleo except with blue eyes?" Kim thought wondering if Annabelle was her niece._

For the rest of the period Kim had the class write notes then told them to read page 25-45 for homework.

As they were walking out Annabelle heard Chris tell someone "Man, I can't believe we got Ms. Sertori." Chris said amazed

Annabelle walked beside him "Why?" Annabelle asked curious.

The school bell rang "I'll tell you at lunch." Chris told her as both of them rushed to their next period.

For Annabelle, the wait for lunch was irritating her to say the least. The good thing was that the work in the classes keep her busy until lunch, but the mystery why Chris was amazed was in the back of her mind.

when lunch came Annabelle sat across from Chris. "Why were you amazed that we had Ms. Sertori?" Annabelle asked impatiently

"Because almost 15 years ago, her older sister went missing and apparently she was pregnant. As a pregnancy test was found in Cleo's bedroom. So for months the police searched for Cleo but never found her. So, they closed the case but Ms. Sertori still believes that her sister is still out there since they never found her body." Chris explained the story.

Annabelle felt sick to her stomach "What do you think happened to Cleo?" Annabelle wondered

"I think she ran out of fear of rejection." Chris admitted

_"Well, that's not far from the truth." Annabelle thought, thinking about what her mother told her._

**_~Meanwhile at the marine park~_**

It was midday and Cleo was getting ready to aid the dolphin trainers for another show. So she put in the ear piece at walked toward the arena. During the show while she was signaling the dolphin to do their tricks she saw Lewis in the crowd. After the show she went to where the dolphins were kept and saw him there.

She walked towards him "Hey, did you enjoy the show?" Cleo asked him

Lewis nodded "I believe we haven't introduced each other. I'm Lewis McCartney." Lewis introduced himself to her

_"Oh, Lewis I wish I could tell you my real name." Cleo thought _

"I'm Elizabeth Davis." Cleo introduced herself

"Are you related to Annabelle Davis?" Lewis questioned curiously

Cleo nodded "I'm her mother." Cleo informed the father of their daughter.

"Well, now I know where Annabelle gets her beauty from." Lewis complimented her

Cleo smiled shyly "Thank you. that's very kind of you to say." Cleo said looking down

Lewis looked at her "Your welcome but you don't have to be shy." Lewis said honestly

Cleo looked at her watch "I have to get something to eat before my lunch break's over." Cleo said sheepishly.

Lewis nodded "Alright, but we'll see each other again, won't we?" Lewis asked waiting for her to answer.

Cleo nodded "Maybe in the near future you can come over for dinner." Cleo suggested

Lewis nodded then watched as she walked away and he walked toward the supervisor's office.

_**~A little later at the Sertori home~**_

Annabelle walked through the door and into the livingroom "Mom! are you there?" Annabelle shouted

"Yeah I'm here what's the emergency?" Cleo asked as she came into the living room.

"Do you know what people think what happened to you?" Annabelle asked her mother.

"No, but I think it involves running away or suicide." Cleo admitted to her daughter.

"Basically and aunt Kim is my science teacher." Annabelle informed her mother.

Cleo was shocked to say the least "She is?" Cleo squeaked out, proud of her sister.

Annabelle smiled softly and nodded "She is. And she believes that your still out there alive." Annabelle told her mother comfortingly

Cleo smiled, wiping the tears out of her eye's "Thank you for telling me. So, how was your first day?" Cleo said, changing the subject.

"It was great! And you and everyone were right I didn't need to be nervous after all." Annabelle said happily

"Good, so any homework?" Cleo asked her daughter curiously

Annabelle nodded "I'm going to do it, then go talk to dad. May I after homework?" Annabelle said pleadingly

Cleo nodded "Yes, but it can't be after dark." Cleo reminded her child.

Annabelle nodded, excited "Thanks Mom!" Annabelle said before going upstairs to do her homework.

What her mother didn't know was she was planning to ask her father what happened after her mom ran away and how it affected him. She knew that her father trusted her but he won't tell her what happened just yet. He'll tell her when he's ready and she'll respect if he won't tell her yet.

_"I'm so glad it's Thursday. One way or another I'll find out what happened even if I have to wait for months." Annabelle thought, determined._

* * *

**_That's chapter Three! So in the next chapter Annabelle asks her father about what happened, but might not get answers just yet and we'll be introduced to Amelia and Sam. And a few more surprises along the way. Please Read and Review! because I want to know what you think._**


	4. Asking Lewis about Cleo

For Annabelle it took about an hour to finish her homework. When she checked the time it was 3:20 P.M. Which was enough time to go and talk to her father about what happened. Annabelle put on her sandals and ran out of her room, down the stairs but was stopped at the door by her mother.

"Wait a moment." Cleo asked stopping her daughter.

"What?" Annabelle said a little impatient

"Ok, calm down I just wanted to tell you that Amelia and Sam's families are coming over Saturday." Cleo calmly explained

Annabelle smiled "That's great! I can't wait I haven't seen aunt Emma and Rikki in ages." Annabelle said grinning

Cleo nodded "That's true. Now go I know you can't wait to tell your Dad about your first day." Cleo said smiling shooing her daughter out the door.

Annabelle smiled and ran towards the beach and the secret fishing spot and saw her Dad.

Annabelle walked towards him "Hey, stranger. How was your day?" Annabelle said cheerily.

Lewis smiled "Not bad. What about yours?" Lewis asked, sitting down on a rock.

Annabelle smiled sitting next to him "You were right. There was nothing to be nervous about." Annabelle admitted shyly

Lewis shook his head "I told you there was nothing to be nervous about Belle's." Lewis said using his nickname for her.

Annabelle nodded "I want to ask you something but I don't know how you'll react." Annabelle said meekly

Lewis looked confused "What do you want to ask about?" Lewis said curiously

Annabelle sighed "I want to ask about Cleo Sertori." Annabelle said confident

Lewis looked at her wide-eyed "May I ask why?" Lewis asked nervously, looking down.

"Because I heard some people talking about how she went missing and what her condition was at the time and how there was a police investigation for months until they closed the case never finding her body." Annabelle explained admitting it.

Lewis cleared his throat "Can I answer your questions later please." Lewis said his voice cracking.

_"It looks like Mom's disappearance had an effect on Dad after all." Annabelle thought observing her father's reaction._

Annabelle nodded and comforted him "You can but remember It'll come up sooner than later." Annabelle reminded him

Lewis perked up "I met your mother today during lunch." Lewis said smiling

Annabelle smiled nervously "Really! how was your conversation?" Annabelle asked curiously

"Our conversation was short because of she needed to get something to eat before her lunch break was over. But she was polite and beautiful." Lewis explained and complimented the mother of his daughter. Annabelle noticed the sun was starting to set.

Annabelle looked at her watch and the time it was 5:30! "Um, Lewis I need to go since it's a school night." Annabelle explained in a hurry.

Lewis nodded "Belle's, I understand especially since it's a school night." Lewis said understandingly

Annabelle smiled brightly at the nickname "I'll see you tomorrow." Annabelle said running towards home.

_**~At the Sertori home~**_

Annabelle rushed in the house and took off her sandals and plopped on the couch. Cleo saw her daughter and saw how tired she was and brought the soup she warmed up to her on a tray.

"How was your conversation with Lewis?" Cleo asked, wondering as her daughter started to eat.

"It was good. Apparently your disappearance had a deeper effect on him than I thought." Annabelle told her mother truthfully.

Cleo was surprised "I'm surprised because of the last talk I had with him before I ran away." Cleo said quietly

Annabelle looked in her mothers eye's "Mom, he looked like he was about to cry." Annabelle told her softly.

Cleo avoided eye contact "I need to clean the kitchen. Don't forget to put the bowl in the sink." Cleo said as she went into the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

_"Both of my parent's miss each other and still love one another. I think it's my job to get them back together." Annabelle thought with determination._

_**~The next day~**_

At 5:50, Annabelle slammed the alarm. Not wanting to listen to any music but she let the radio play anyway. Annabelle chose a purple short sleeve t-shirt, blue jean short's and her purple Velcro sandals.

Annabelle walked down the stairs with her backpack over her shoulder and went into the kitchen and put it in the seat next to her. She got up and got her self a bowl of honey-nut cheerio's.

Cleo came into the kitchen "Don't be late coming home tonight from talking to your dad." Cleo told her daughter.

Annabelle grinned "Pizza night's tonight right?" Annabelle said waiting for her mom to confirm

Cleo nodded "Yeah and I know no pineapple." Cleo said knowing what her daughter was going to say.

Annabelle grinned "Yep." Annabelle said. Annabelle has had an allergy to pineapple since she was eight, so she steers clear of it.

After she finishes her breakfast, her and her mother go out the door and drive to school.

"Bye Annabelle, and have fun." Cleo told her daughter as she was getting out the car door.

Annabelle nods and makes her way to her science class and sits next to Chris.

"Hey, why did you want to know about Ms. Sertori's sister?" Chris asked looking at Annabelle.

"Because I moved here before school started and I was curious." Annabelle told Chris nervously.

The bell rang and Ms. Sertori started to call roll. After the roll was called she started to teach the basics of biology. Throughout the period Annabelle could feel that her aunt was studying her and observing her from time to time.

The rest of the school day passed by slowly for Annabelle mostly because she just wanted to be down at the beach with her father talking to him. So, when school let out she went up to her room and put down her backpack and ran down the stairs and grabbed her fishing gear and ran out the door and closing it and running to the beach.

When she got to the secret fishing she saw her father. "Right on time." Annabelle murmured as she walked towards the shore with a bucket of bait.

Lewis looked at her "Well, this is a surprising sight. I didn't know you fish." Lewis commented surprised

Annabelle smirked "Well, I didn't tell you and I haven't done it since before I moved." Annabelle informed him

"What else haven't you told me?" Lewis asked sarcastically

_"That I'm your daughter and that my mother is alive unlike a majority of people think." Annabelle thought rhetorically._

_ "_That I'm allergic to pineapple." Annabelle answered his question serious as she cast the lure to the side

Lewis looked at her "Seriously?" Lewis said not believing her.

Annabelle nodded seriously "I have been since I was eight." Annabelle confirmed

Lewis nodded, believing her "Ok, so that eliminates pineapple as part of the picnic on Sunday." Lewis said in a secretive tone.

"Picnic? You didn't mention a picnic." Annabelle said surprised

Lewis smirked "I just did. So, what do you say? A picnic Sunday on Mako Island with your mother and me." Lewis suggested

Annabelle looked at him "Mako? I've heard of it from a few people but never seen it." Annabelle said amazed

Lewis smiled "Well, you will come Sunday. Also ask your mother if she wants to go." Lewis said

Annabelle nodded, then noticed the time "Damn! I've got to get home. Lewis, I'm sorry. It's pizza/movie night." Annabelle cursed and explained as she gathered her fishing gear.

Lewis smiled "It's fine, I should be going anyway, Belle." Lewis admitted looking at his watch.

Annabelle smiled at the nickname "Thank you. Don't worry I'll ask mom about the picnic." Annabelle says as she runs home.

**_~At the Sertori home~_**

_"Where is Annabelle? She's almost late and the pizza's almost here." Cleo thought worriedly,_

Just then Annabelle burst into the house from the front door with her fishing gear.

I was wondering what was keeping you and now I know." Cleo said giggling.

"Yeah, yeah can you help me please?" Annabelle said indicating the fishing gear.

Cleo nodded and helped her daughter put her fishing gear in the closet.

After putting the gear away, the pizza arrived 15 minutes after that then they popped in a DVD.

Annabelle paused putting down her slice of veggie pizza. "Mom, dad asked me if I could go on a picnic with him on Sunday at mako." Annabelle said unsure.

Cleo looked at her daughter surprised "Well, I think you should go." Cleo said, smiling weakly and avoiding her daughters eyes.

"Mom, he also asked if you wanted to go." Annabelle mentioned.

Cleo's eyes widened "Really, well can I think about it?" Cleo said unsure.

Annabelle nodded "Alright but I need your answer tomorrow." Annabelle told her mother seriously.

Cleo nodded and turned back to eating pizza and watching the movie.

**_~Meanwhile with Lewis~_**

Lewis quietly opened the door and closed it hoping Charlotte didn't notice but when he switched on the light there she was sitting on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" Charlotte demanded

"The beach. Why?" Lewis answered as he went into the kitchen.

"So, you've been at the beach all day?" Charlotte summarized following him into the kitchen.

"Yeah to think." Lewis said nodding

"Alone? And to think about what? " Charlotte said wanting to clarify.

Lewis hesitated "no. With a friend and none of your business." Lewis said smiling thinking about Annabelle.

Charlotte knew that when she asks about what he is thinking and he says none of your business it's about Cleo Sertori.

"Who?" Charlotte asked

"A very bright and beautiful girl." Lewis said describing Annabelle.

Charlotte scoffed and went into the other room mad.

**_~The next Morning~_**

Cleo laid in bed thinking whether or not to go on the picnic. "_I think I'm going to go. Then Annabelle can go find the letter I left in one of the rocks in the wall of the moon pool. And I can get to know Lewis again." Cleo thought smiling that the mystery is going to be a step closer to be solved._

Cleo then looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30 and decided to get up, take a shower and make breakfast.

Annabelle woke up about forty-five minutes later. She went downstairs to find her mother making scrambled eggs.

Annabelle smiled as she went over to the bread and took two slices and put them into the toaster.

After the eggs and the toast were done, Cleo and Annabelle sat at the table and started to eat.

"So have you decided if you're going to the picnic or not." Annabelle asked

Cleo smiled secretively. "I'm going to go but I need you to find something at the moon pool." Cleo said mischievously

Annabelle looked at her mother curiously. "Why? And what do you need me to find." Annabelle asked suspicious.

Cleo sigh exasperated. "Because Lewis needs to read a letter that explains everything and you need to find it." Cleo said seriously

"Where is this letter?" Annabelle asked interested

"In a hallowed hole in the wall of the moon pool." Cleo said frustrated from the secrecy.

"Alright I'm going to go and tell him after breakfast." Annabelle said smiling glad her mothers going.

"Alright but don't forget that Emma and Rikki's families are coming over at 2:00." Cleo reminded her daughter but Annabelle already went up the stairs.

Annabelle changed into a flower-print backless shirt and blue jeans. Then texted her father to meet her in fifteen minutes.

Annabelle came down the stairs and out the door and to the beach in a sprint.

Annabelle reached the secret spot a few minutes before Lewis arrived "Well this is different, isn't it?" Annabelle said smirking seeing Lewis run up.

Lewis laughed "Yeah so what did you want to tell me?" Lewis wondered

Annabelle smiled brightly "Mom is coming with us tomorrow." Annabelle said happily

Lewis smiled softly "That's wonderful! I can't wait, Belle. And you two meet me at the docks at 11 A.M." Lewis said enthusiastically

Annabelle smiled "I can't wait either. And I can stay for a few hour's but I have to be back by 2 o'clock." Annabelle informed her father and thinking about the letter.

Lewis frowned "Why do you be back by two?" Lewis questioned curious

Annabelle smiled softly "My best friends and their parents are coming over." Annabelle admitted smiling.

"Oh, you mean Sam and Amelia." Lewis said remembering her mentioning them.

Annabelle nodded "Yeah it's harder and easier to see them by being closer but we're different ages." Annabelle admitted

Lewis nodded "I can see that." Lewis said understanding.

Annabelle looked at the watch and saw it was 12:30 "I need to go soon." Annabelle said as she noted the time.

Lewis nodded "So have you always loved to swim?" Lewis asked

Annabelle nodded smiling "Yes mom always said I was a dolphin in the water." Annabelle said remembering what her mother called her.

_"Why is it that both Elizabeth and Annabelle remind me of Cleo?" Lewis questioned as he notices the similarities between the two women and his ex- girlfriend. _

Lewis smiled "You really love the water." Lewis commented.

Annabelle nodded "Yeah do you want to get a juice?" Annabelle asked as she noted the time as 12:50.

Lewis nodded as they walk to the Juice bar and sit in a booth. Annabelle was relieved that her Uncle Ash wasn't at the counter.

"I'll get the juices." Lewis said getting up

"A strawberry banana please." Annabelle requested

Lewis nodded and went to order the juices.

A woman came and sat in the booth "Your Elizabeth Davis's daughter aren't you?" Charlotte asked wondering.

Annabelle nodded "Yes and you're Charlotte." Annabelle guessed

Charlotte nodded "Yes and you're not telling Lewis your his daughter." Charlotte commanded

Annabelle frowned "Why shouldn't I? A father should know his daughter." Annabelle demanded

"Maybe. But I'll make your mother's work miserable." Charlotte said

_"I can't do that to mom. She loves her job I'm not going to do that to her." Annabelle thought conflicted _

Annabelle sighed "Alright I won't tell him." Annabelle said defeated

Charlotte smiled "Good." Charlotte said triumphant.

Then Lewis came with the drinks then put Annabelle's in front of her. Then he noticed Charlotte and kissed her.

Annabelle used all her strength to not puke as she drinks the juice.

The couple pulled apart "Charlotte this is Annabelle Davis the girl I told you about." Lewis introduced Annabelle to Charlotte.

Annabelle noticed it was 1:30 "It was nice to meet you, Charlotte and Lewis I'll see you later." Annabelle said rushing out of the café.

Annabelle ran home while brushing the tears out of her eyes and ran into the house.

Cleo noticed her daughter at the door and led her to the couch.

Cleo soothed her daughter for a few minutes then pulled away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cleo asked worried about her daughter.

Annabelle shook her head "Not now not when we're going to have company." Annabelle protested

Just then the doorbell rang, Cleo opened the door and let Emma, Sam, Rikki and Amelia in the house.

"Where are Zane and Ash?" Cleo wondered

"Getting the food." Rikki said

"What's wrong?" Emma wondered worried about her niece.

"Charlotte." Annabelle whispered

"Charlotte?" Amelia and Sam said confused

"What did she say?" Cleo asked

"She told me to not tell dad that I'm his daughter or she'll make you miserable at work." Annabelle said while she hiccupped from crying.

Cleo sighed "Anna-banana you will tell your dad but now in this situation you can't." Cleo said softly

Annabelle smiled slightly "I can't wait until tomorrow's picnic with dad on Mako." Annabelle said happily momentarily forgetting about Charlotte's threat.

"Picnic?!" Emma and Rikki exclaimed. And the three teenagers took that as the time to go up to Annabelle's room.

"So what picnic?" Rikki questioned

Cleo sighed frustrated "A picnic with Lewis and Annabelle on Mako Island tomorrow." Cleo stated

"Are you sure you should go?" Emma asked

"Yes I want to and Annabelle needs to find the letter." Cleo said confident

"You mean the letter that explains everything and reveals his daughters name etc.?" Rikki said wanting to clarify

Cleo nodded "It's time that he knows." Cleo said softly implying her feelings also.

Rikki and Emma went over and hugged Cleo.

**_~Upstairs~_**

"So she said to not tell him or she'll make your mom's life miserable." Amelia said her blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Yes she did. Which she kind of did since she took dad from mom" Annabelle said softly referring to making her mom's life miserable

"What's wrong with this woman?" Sam said disgusted

"I think she's lonely or power hungry." Annabelle admitted

"Well, what are you going to do?" Amelia asked

"Try to resist the urge to tell him and show him mom is the love of his life." Annabelle admitted

"Meaning reveal her as Cleo sertori and hope he's not mad." Sam summarized

"Yes but he said the he never wanted to see her again but I know he regrets his words." Annabelle said confident

"How?" Amelia and Sam asked

"When I asked about mom he looked like he was going to cry." Annabelle told them

"Alright, have you turned into a mermaid yet?" Amelia asked changing the subject. Emma and Rikki told their daughter's about turning into mermaids.

Annabelle sighed frustrated "No but I can't wait!" Annabelle said excited.

"Maybe we should check." Amelia said mischievously

After that Amelia took some water and splashed it on Annabelle and after ten seconds there was nothing.

Annabelle sighed disappointed she really wanted to transform to just start the stress and get it over with.

* * *

_**That's the chapter. We were introduced to Sam and Amelia but also found out Annabelle hasn't transformed into a mermaid yet. Then there's a secret letter that Cleo wrote for Lewis revealing a lot but you'll find out later. Please read and review!**_


	5. The Letter and the picnic at Mako Island

After the water accident, the girls decided to go downstairs where they talked to their mothers until dinner. Dinner was Mexican food which was Annabelle's favorite.

"So how's school going Annabelle?" Ash asked his 'niece'

Annabelle smiled "Pretty good even though I have very few friends and Aunt Kim is my science teacher." Annabelle told him

Rikki and Emma looked at Cleo with a surprised 'You never told us that little piece of information' look.

"Wow I never thought that pain in the ass Kim would be a science teacher." Rikki commented amazed

"I know I was a little surprised when Annabelle told me." Cleo said still a little shocked.

"_I never thought that Kim cared about me that much." Cleo thought wondering how her disappearance affected her younger sister._

"I think it was a way to honor you since you really liked science but you weren't good at testing." Annabelle said guessing why her Aunt was a science teacher.

"I think so too." Cleo whispered while a proud tear slid down her cheek.

After dinner, the two families left but usually Amelia and Sam would sleep over but since Cleo and Annabelle had something to do tomorrow.

Before they left Rikki and Emma told Cleo to call and tell them about the picnic when they get home.

When Annabelle looked at the clock it was 9:30 so she decided to go to bed.

"Mom I almost forgot we need to meet dad at 11 A.M. at the docks." Annabelle told her mother tiredly before she went to her room.

"Alright I think it's time for you to get to bed especially with all the excitement that you went through today." Cleo said calmly rubbing her daughter's back.

Annabelle nodded yawning "Yea I think it is." Annabelle said then went upstairs to her room.

After getting into her pajama's she laid in bed and thought about the excitement and stress today had brought to her life then the next thing she knew she was fast asleep.

Downstairs Cleo was sitting on the couch wondering how she should face Charlotte. Cleo rubbed her eyes _"I shouldn't be thinking about this now I should be looking forward to the Picnic on Mako Island tomorrow." Cleo thought irritated at Charlotte for causing her daughter distress._

**_~the Next Morning with Lewis~_**

It was 9:30 and Lewis was making sandwiches with drinks and fruit but made sure pineapple wasn't among the fruits.

_"I can't wait. This is the first time in about fourteen years that I will be at Mako." Lewis remembering the last time he was a Mako was with Cleo and Max Hamilton. _

Lewis started to shake his head not wanting to remember what happened weeks after that visit. "I always wondered what happened to her but I was an idiot to not apologize before she disappeared." Lewis whispered in sorrow.

It was a good thing Charlotte was at work because she wouldn't want him to go back to Mako. He packed the picnic basket with the food and the blanket now all he had to do is go down to the docks and wait.

_**~With Cleo and Annabelle~**_

Both Cleo and Annabelle were ready by 10 A.M. since they were very excited. Both were going to spend time with the person that was most important to both of them besides each other.

Annabelle dressed in her Purple t-shirt with fish designs on it, knee-length khaki shorts and her tennis shoes. While her mother was in a t-shirt with tank top under it, Blue jean shorts and white sandals.

It was 10:30 when they left the house and walked down to the docks.

"It looks the same." Cleo murmured as she looked around and saw a boat that was familiar but it wasn't Lewis's it was her fathers.

"Dad." Cleo whispered wanting to go over there and say hi like nothing had changed.

"Mom I see dad over there." Annabelle said pointed over to where Lewis was with a small boat with a motor and the picnic basket.

They walked over there and smiled as they reached the boat.

"Hey are you ready?" Lewis asked looking at Cleo and Annabelle.

Both nodded "Hey Lewis whose boat is that?" Cleo questioned pointing to her father's.

Lewis looked where she was pointing. "Oh that's Cleo Sertori's father's boat." Lewis told them looking nervous.

Both nodded "So lets get going." Annabelle said eagerly

The three of them didn't notice that Don Sertori was watching them and noticing that the older woman looked a lot like Cleo.

So they got into the boat and traveled to Mako and during the trip there Annabelle and Cleo touched the water on the side of the boat carefully so the won't injure themselves.

_"This might be the only time I get to do this for a long while." Annabelle thought knowing she could transform any day._

Then insight straight ahead was Mako Island in all its glory.

_"It hasn't changed a bit like I'm seventeen again and I was here with Max and Cleo/Lewis." Lewis and Cleo thought as they looked at the Island._

_"Wow It's just as mom described it when I was a child." Annabelle thought admiring the scenery. _

The three of them pulled the boat up to the edge of the shore.

Lewis chose a spot near the shore so they could see the water easily. He spread the blanket out with Annabelle on the holding the blanket on the other end and set it down gently.

The three of them sat on the blanket then Lewis gave those PB&J sandwich's with fruit to the girls and gave himself a Ham, cheese and mustard sandwich with strawberries on the side.

"So was it hard raising Annabelle alone?" Lewis wondered

Cleo nodded "It was. I was really young and I had my friends but that was it and I was finishing High school with a newborn." Cleo said looking down, her voice cracked.

"Wow, but weren't there points where you just wanted to scream?" Lewis asked

"Yes but I wouldn't trade Annabelle for anything." Cleo said seriously with her arm around her daughter.

Lewis smiled "Where did you grow up?" Lewis asked

"Somewhere along the gold coast but I left and I went to Brisbane." Cleo told Lewis

Lewis grinned "Wow I can't believe you did that all on your own. You're a very strong woman Elizabeth." Lewis said with awe.

"I know that I am." Cleo said smiling feeling weak at the knees even though she was sitting.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Cleo asked wanting to get to know more about him.

"Sure." Lewis said "_I can't get over how much Elizabeth looks like Cleo or could it be she is Cleo." Lewis wondered looking at the Beautiful woman hoping that it was the latter._

_"I think I'm falling for him all over again even though I'm still in love with him." Cleo thought smiling brightly at the thought._

While her parents were getting to know each other again, she decided to look for the moon pool and the mysterious letter. She walked into the jungle knowing she has to find a waterfall.

**_~Meanwhile with Charlotte~_**

_ "Where the hell is he?" Charlotte wondered as she tried to call his cell phone for what seemed the millionth time._

Charlotte paced around her office at the marine park trying to think. "_The only time he doesn't answer is when he is with Annabelle or thinking about Cleo so everything's fine." Charlotte thought a little disturbed calmly not knowing he's with Cleo and Annabelle at this very moment. _

_**~With Annabelle~**_

Annabelle felt like she was walking and going around in circles for hours but she finally made it to the middle of the jungle. She was in awe as she looked at a waterfall and a ledge of rocks. She knew there was an underwater entrance to the moon pool but there was no way she was swimming 50 meters!

It was a good thing she wore tennis shoes Annabelle decided as she almost lost her balance on only the first few steps but regained her balance. The next few were easier until she lost her footing and fell into the volcano.

She found the steps that lead to the moon pool. She looked around amazed that none of the walls had eroded away but Annabelle started to look for the mysterious letter.

Meanwhile Lewis and Cleo were so busy they didn't really notice that Annabelle had left. But when Cleo did she smiled secretively because Lewis is closer to knowing the whole story not just what he thought at the time.

Lewis started to look around "Hey do you know where Annabelle is?" Lewis asked.

Cleo shook her head "No but I think she went into the jungle." Cleo answered.

Lewis's eyes widened "_No, No and No! I will not let someone find the moon pool and I don't want someone else's life to be more complicated." Lewis thought as he ran into the jungle wanting to protect the mermaid secret and doesn't want someone he likes to keep that secret again._

Cleo ran after him "Lewis wait where are you going?" Cleo shouted as she runs to catch up to him. Lewis ran as fast as he could until made it to the middle of the jungle where the waterfall and the entrance was. Then he leaned against the ledge to catch his breath. Cleo had caught up with him a few minutes after that.

"Why did you run like that?" Cleo asked acting confused.

Inside the moon pool, Annabelle had looked everywhere for the mysterious letter but had come up empty-handed. Annabelle wiped her brow she had looked for a long time so she put her hand on the wall and heard a hollowed-out sound. Annabelle pulled out the rock and found two letters one for Lewis and the other for her.

Annabelle's eyes widened _"__Why is there a letter for me? Mom only told me about one letter." Annabelle thought confused._

"Annabelle are you there?" Lewis said as he entered the moon pool with Cleo.

Lewis and Cleo were in awe the moon pool hasn't changed at all.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Cleo sat with her legs huddled against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She and Lewis were with Max Hamilton who like Lewis studied planetary cycles on Mako 50 years ago._

_"I didn't know I could still feel this way" Max said smiling_

_"Which way?" Lewis asked wondering_

_"Excited." Max answered then looked at Cleo._

_"But you're not the first mermaid I've ever seen, you know." Max told Cleo hinting at what he meant._

_"You knew Miss Chatham." Cleo said knowingly_

_"Louise, Julia and Gracie." Max recited their names with a smile._

_"We were the best of friends. I knew they were hiding something from me, so one day I followed them." Max explained _

_"I was the first one to know their secret. The other's didn't like it. But Gracie was glad I finally knew." Max said remembering that day._

_"She felt relieved." Max continued as he walked to the middle of sand._

_"Gracie was the one for me." Max declared as he pictured her face._

_"They were happy to be mermaids?" Cleo questioned_

_"Sometimes. It was hardest for Gracie. I tried my hardest to find out how this had happened. If for Gracie but the other two also. She found being a mermaid the most difficult. I didn't understand how hard it was for her at the time. I promised her I could help her but she knew all I had were theories." Max explained as Lewis and Cleo listened._

_"How did Gracie cope?" Cleo wondered_

_"She didn't and more and more she just wanted to be an ordinary girl again. There was nothing I could do or say to help her. She started to push me away. I always tried to show her how much I loved her. I made the lockets hoping that it would help her embrace what she had become with Julia and Louise. It didn't work for long. She said that being around me only reminded her that she was no longer human. She threw the locket into the pool." Max explained how it happened. _

_"That's were Emma found it. Where Gracie threw it." Cleo pointed out._

_"It had been there undisturbed for 50 years." Max said looking distant_

_"What happened to Gracie?" Cleo asked_

_Max looked from the place he was looking then at Cleo._

_"What happened?" Cleo asked again._

_"I lost her. I need to leave now." Max declared walking towards the exit._

_Max, the break up. Was it because she was a mermaid?" Cleo asked._

_"No it was all my fault." Max said_

_"Whatever it was, It couldn't have been your fault." Cleo reassured him._

_"People can do things they don't understand at the time. Then realize too late it's a mistake." Cleo said turning her head towards Lewis, referring their break up._

_"I'm sorry to trick you before Cleo. Your secret is safe with me." Max promised then left with Lewis trailing after him._

**_~End Flashback~_**

"Mom? Lewis? Are you there cause it looks like you've seen a ghost?" Annabelle said worried seeing their pale faces.

Lewis and Cleo shook their heads out of their personal flashbacks.

"We're fine. What's in there?" Lewis said indicating the hollowed out hole.

Annabelle sighed and took out the letters and gave Lewis's to him.

Lewis's eyes widened as he saw the handwriting on the envelope that was very familiar.

"Cleo." Lewis whispered recognizing the handwriting.

"Cleo? as in Cleo Sertori?" Annabelle asked wanting to clarify.

Lewis smiled and nodded weakly.

"Well, whoever she is she left that letter to you." Cleo stated very nervously.

Lewis opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and began to read the letter.

_Dear Lewis, _

_I know that you probably don't want to hear this but I need to tell you the whole story. Yes I was pregnant but what you didn't let me say was you're the father. Yes Lewis you're a father to a beautiful baby girl named Annabelle Gracie McCartney. I didn't stay in town because it hurt too much to see you with Charlotte and if she used her powers against me it could cause unwanted stress for me and cause me to miscarry._

_I ran to the ocean just to get away but I went to the shark breeding ground off the north of Mako. Emma and Rikki asked Max for the shark food and a boat after asking where Gracie would go when she wanted to be alone. After that Emma and Rikki confronted me and I confessed I was pregnant. Both of them tried to convince me to go back and tell you but the last thing you said convinced me not to. I fled to Brisbane after packing most of my clothes and two scrapbooks. A woman named Ms. Rose on the bus asked where I was staying. I told her I was running away and she took me in. I was enrolled in the high school as Elizabeth Rose. It was hard to be the new kid in the middle of the semester and being pregnant. So when I reached the second semester in my pregnancy I started to be home schooled as Ms. Rose was a teacher. I went into labor on Valentine's day at 3:30 P.M. and 16 hours later our sweet little girl was born._

_After that I felt I could handle anything. I had a tough time trying to finish my school work and be a mother but I got through it. After high school I went to college to become a marine biologist and A aquatic mammal trainer. Annabelle is a mix of you and me she looks like me but with blue eyes and observes everything. I tell her about our adventures as bedtime stories. She will have her own adventures once she, Rikki and Emma's daughter's transform into mermaids._

_I still love you Lewis. I know you're with Charlotte but I wanted and needed you to know. It's been two months has past Annabelle was born and as I look at her I know that what you and I had was real. I want you to know I'll be back along with Annabelle and I'll fight for you. After I write this I'm going to go back to Mako as Emma baby-sits Annabelle and put the letter and a letter for Annabelle with her own locket that I asked max to make since charlotte stole mine. I love you always._

_Love, _

_Cleo._

Lewis stood there with his hands shaking looking at Cleo and Annabelle. He looked at her now noticing that she looks exactly like Cleo. But decided to let her tell him when she thought was the right time.

Lewis looked at Annabelle "What does your letter say?" Lewis asked shaking.

Annabelle looked down "I kind of want to read this in private." Annabelle admitted

Lewis nodded respecting his daughter's decision "We need to go its almost dark out." Lewis pointed out.

Annabelle and Cleo nodded and walked out of the moon pool.

Lewis smiled secretly. He was going to get closer to Cleo and Annabelle and nobody was going to stop him.

After going to get the picnic basket, the small family got into the boat and headed to the docks.

Lewis tied the rope to one of the hooks. "Well, I guess this is good-bye for now. I'll see you both tomorrow?" Lewis asked

Cleo was surprised. She thought after the letter he would be mad enough to leave them alone again but apparently not.

Cleo and Annabelle nodded "Sure I'll see you tomorrow." Mother and daughter said at the same time.

Then Lewis, Cleo and Annabelle parted ways until the next day.

**_~At the Sertori home~_**

As soon as they entered the house Annabelle went upstairs to read the letter in her hand. She opened the envelope and took the letter out but felt something else in envelope but decided to read the letter first.

_Dear Annabelle,_

_You are the best thing in my life. When I first found out I was pregnant I was ecstatic but the problem was I didn't know how to tell your father. And when he did find out it was from his girlfriend and she told him I cheated on him while we were together. So I left afraid for us but you most importantly you. I left my friends, my family and everything I knew so I could start a new life with you. It was rough in the beginning but you got me through every time I wanted to just yell, scream and complain._

_I just wanted you to know I love you with everything in me. When you're older you'll probably find out I was a mermaid then you'll want an explanation as to why. I was fifteen and Zane Bennett wanted help fixing his zodiac boat so I said I would help but he pulled a prank and set me adrift without a spark plug but Rikki jumps on to the boat with the spark plug which she stole to get under his skin. We then went on a joyride and invited Emma to join us but soon enough we were in the middle of the ocean. With little choice we paddled to Mako Island. We didn't have cell service so we had to find a way out so on top of a ledge I lost my footing and went through a hole which was a tunnel that led to a moon cave with a pool under the Islands dormant volcano. Emma thought that the moon pool was connected to the ocean. After confirming her guess the three of us got in the moon pool just as the full moon passed over and the pool began to bubble and then the next morning we were mermaids after 10 seconds after touching water._

_We also got powers, I had the ability to manipulate water into any shape I wanted. While Emma could freeze things and Rikki could boil things. Then during a special planetary alignment our powers were enhanced. I got the power to control wind, Emma could create and control snow, ice, hail and clouds at will. It also allowed her to freeze anything with water. Rikki could now control fire and lightning._

_The three of us had lockets that belonged to the original three mermaids Louise, Julia and Gracie. You were named after Gracie because before I left I went to see max to thank him for helping Emma and Rikki he asked if depending on what name I wanted could I use Gracie's name as your middle name and when I tried it out with your full name it was perfect. The lockets were the same but with a different gem on them. I was planning on giving you my locket when you were old enough but charlotte who was coincidently Gracie's granddaughter stole it cause she thought I was pathetic and didn't deserve being a mermaid or my powers._

_In the envelope along with this letter is a locket like the other ones but it has an Amethyst gem and I hope you'll like it. I asked max to make it because I knew you would be a mermaid by the time you were fifteen and because along with Emma and rikki's daughters, who will be given their mother's lockets and you three will keep the secret and create a stronger bond between you if you aren't best friends already. _

_I know your father is proud of you even though he doesn't know about you. You are the light in my life. He will love you I know he will. He always wanted to have a daughter named Annabelle._

_I love you and I always will._

_Love,_

_ Your mother_

_P.s If I'm correct Rikki's daughter and Emma's are anything like their mother's try to ignore their disagreement's and beware of the power of rikki's daughter's powers they are more dangerous than yours or Emma's daughters. I don't want you to get hurt._

Annabelle stared at the letter with teary eyes and a smile. She reached into the envelope and pulled out the locket. It was an oval shaped locket with a purple amethyst gem on top and on the back there were three waves that represent the sea. Annabelle smiled brightly

"Do you like it?" Cleo said leaning on the threshold of the door.

Annabelle turned to look at her mother "Mom I love it!" Annabelle exclaimed

"Can you put it on me?" Annabelle asked softly

Cleo nodded taking the two sides of the chain and wrapped it around her daughter's neck and clasped the two ends of the necklace together.

"So what do you think?" Annabelle said turning around facing her mother.

"It's perfect Anna-banana." Cleo said seriously

"Thanks mom. I love you." Annabelle said putting her hand over her locket.

"I love you too always" Cleo said giving Annabelle a side hug.

_**~Meanwhile with Lewis~**_

Lewis returned to his house very pissed off not at Cleo but at Charlotte. She had told him lies about Cleo cheating on him and their child's paternity. He decided to hide the letter in his keepsake box under his and charlotte's bed.

_"I can't believe I believed those words! I could've seen my daughter grow up if Charlotte didn't lie. But I also chose to believe the lies." Lewis thought angrily blaming him and charlotte._

"I'll confront her when she gets home." Lewis muttered holding his head in his hands thinking.

* * *

_**Well that's the chapter. In the next one Lewis confronts charlotte and things get interesting between Annabelle and Chris. I don't own H20: just add water but I own Annabelle, Sam, Amelia and Chris. Please Read and Review.**_


End file.
